


Fool Me Thrice, Shame on Who

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Monkey Island
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Look behind you! A three-headed monkey!, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, insult swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeChuck sneered. “There are no words that can tell how much you disgust me.” He lunged.</p><p>“Yes, there are.” The Doctor riposted. “And if you’d stayed in school longer, you’d know them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Thrice, Shame on Who

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on alt.drwho.creative. Archived 2013-01-02.]
> 
> Written for a Doctor Who prompt challenge. The prompt was "Monkeys!"

The Doctor and LeChuck circled each other warily, swords raised.

“You and your precious morals, Doctor,” LeChuck sneered. “What good have they done you in the end? There are no words that can tell how much you disgust me.” He lunged.

“Yes, there are.” The Doctor riposted. “And if you’d stayed in school longer, you’d know them.”

And the fight was on. Back and forth they went–

“I will milk every drop of blood from your body!” LeChuck bellowed, as the Doctor passed overhead, dangling from the chandelier.

“How appropriate! You handle your sword with all the grace and skill of a dairy farmer!”

–but the Doctor’s lack of familiarity with the local duelling style told against him, and he soon found a swordpoint at his throat.

“Any last words, Doctor?”

The Doctor stared over LeChuck’s shoulder, wide-eyed. “Look behind you! A three-headed monkey!”

LeChuck laughed. “Surely you don’t expect me to fall for that old–”

_*klonk*_

EekEekOop lowered the marble bust of Governor Marley and favoured the Doctor with a triple grin over LeChuck’s prone body.

“Well done,” the Doctor said. “Just let me find my scarf, then it’s time we were getting back to the intergalactic peace conference...”


End file.
